1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of containers and principally to a drinking attachment for beverage cans or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drinking and pouring spouts in accordance with the prior art have been designed for attachment to beverage cans. For example, a segmented drinking or pouring spout for use with beverage cans is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,089 issued to H. G. Michael on July 27, 1965; and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,868 issued to C. C. Bayne on Jan. 18, 1966. These devices are designed primarily to protect the mouth of the user from direct contact with the can rim and provide only a partial enclosure about the opening in the can top. Furthermore, no means are provided for selectively sealing the can opening to prevent inadvertent leakage during use and transport. An enclosed drinking attachment for beverage container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,732 issued to J. Somoga on Dec. 6, 1955. This device, although avoiding some of the shortcomings of the former devices, still fails to provide any means for sealing the beverage can for future use in the event the contents thereof are only partially consumed. Without a convenient means for releasably sealing the can opening, the user would be required to maintain the can in an upright position during storage and transport to prevent leakage of the contents therefrom.